Only Human
by CsillaDream
Summary: "It wasn't until that moment when I heard the door slam shut that I realized I had messed things up between us," Kaito, without thinking, said something insensitive to his boyfriend &now he's running against the clock to fix things. The only problem is: Where is Shinichi? /-/oneshot/-/ For w/e reason this was taken down


**Csilla: My first (EVER) KaiShin fic~ so please let me know how I did :D so I can be inspired to write more~**

**WARNING - Yaoi! don't like ~ hit the BACK button on your browser please :3**

( - - - - - )

It wasn't until that moment when I heard the door slam shut that I realized I had messed things up between us. I, Kuroba Kaito - former Kaitou Kid, phantom jewel thief. My right hand, which had shot up in a lame attempt to stop him before he left me behind, drooped to my side. Him, Kudo Shinichi - the person who I had I given up the only thing I had: my other alias. I had reached my goal of getting the men responsible for my father's death behind bars so when Shinichi asked me to hang up my cloak of mystery for a normal teenage life again - how could I say no? Say no to the one person who saw through my tricks. The person who made my heist more entertaining and slightly challenging but fun. The person who helped me reach my goal without actually helping me. My little Tantei-kun - well, not so little now that he gotten his real body back for good.

"Shin...ichi..." His name fell from my mouth as the regret filled the silence of the Kuroba mansion; tears burned the edges of my eyes as they threatened to fall.

I re-played the events that lead to this downfall between us - all of it being because of my big mouth. I backed up until my back hit the wall before sliding down in defeat as a defeated sigh escaped my chest. Why was I such a heartless ass today of all days? Today being the anniversary of Shinichi getting his real body back.

/Shin-chan~ I sometimes miss that cute, adorable child body you used to have/

Am I just **that** stupid? Or am I really that heartless?

I knew that the topic of Shinichi as Conan was a sensitive topic considering he had about two-years worth of hormones to deal with suddenly upon getting his body back. A heavy sigh fell as I wondered if maybe the reason he was so upset was because he thought I preferred him little - Although, I said that: I love Shinichi because he's amazing, smart, and no matter what never ceases to entertain me with his riddles. And of course being the idiot that I am... didn't stop there.

/I can't believe I gave up my heist for you, Shin-chan~/

I hadn't meant for it to be a bad thing because honestly, even if we hadn't found the men responsible: I still would have given it all up. Just to spend my time with him like a normal love-struck teenager. Before my brain could register what I was doing, I bolted to my feet and out the door into what appeared to be the storm of the century. Rain fell like rivers around the Kuroba mansion. Lightening lit up the sky enough for it to be mistaken as daylight as the thunder erupted loudly above me in anger at the mistake I had made. I ran down the street through the downpour, hoping I could find him - my doppelganger, my tantei, my boyfriend. At least I hope the latter will still be true after tonight. Out of breath, I slowed to a stop when I reached a park - the very park that I first promised to give up my other alias for a normal life with Shinichi.

"Not... Here..." I mumbled before cursing under my breath; I whipped out my phone pressing a few times on the touch screen before placing it against my ear as I prayed silently someone would pick up.

"Hello Mouri-"

"Ran! Has Shin-ch - Shinichi called you?" I interrupted my boyfriend's childhood friend; she had gotten over the fact her former crush had fallen for someone - a boy no less.

"No? Why has something happened?" I could hear the immediate worry in her voice; I calmed her worries by telling her 'no, can you think of anywhere he'd go' and listened as she spoke: "Did you try the Kudo mansion? I'm not really sure but how about you try places that are important for you two?" before hanging up without another word.

I slipped the plastic device back into my pocket, mentally crossing off the Kudo mansion as I recalled what he had told me earlier: "I can't return to a place where there's constant reminders of how much I've missed over the past two years,"

I inhaled deeply before forcing myself back into a sprint - running in a soaked maroon long-sleeved and black cargo pants. And bare-footed down the street passing various streets each with their own memory for us...

The street lamp on Aoko's street where I confessed to Shinichi; although he was still in his Conan body - / _You really are a thief, Tantei-kun... You've stolen my heart, Shinichi~_ /

Of course the other had retorted with a flushed look that clearly said 'could you be any cheesier' but in my mind it was true. Kudo Shinichi, under the alias of Edogawa Conan, had somehow through all of our encounters made me fall for him hard. In love, I might add. I had just turned down a street which past the spot we had our first date - a small quiet cafe that we had found just wander the streets when our original date plans fell apart.

"just... where... are... you... Shin... chan," My words fell silent through the downpour as I continued on in the empty streets; my chest was aching and not just from all the running but also from the thought that I might have ruined things between us.

I slowed to a stop again, this time right outside the clock tower; I tried to calm my breathing enough to regain my strength to keep moving but before I could race off again towards another important spot for us I heard it. The sound of the clock tower's chime; I glanced up as if in a trance before I slowly walked inside. I walked slowly up the steps as something inside of me pushed my tired, aching legs forward; we had never been to the clock tower as a couple so as much as I wanted to stop and go back. I couldn't. It wasn't long before I found myself on the top floor and no Shinichi. I'm not sure what it was that made me do this but the next thing I know, I'm reaching up to pull down the stairs that would lead to the small room behind the clock itself. I climbed the last of the steps and that's when I saw puddles of water on the floor. My eyes followed the watery trail until they widened at the sight of my brunette lover staring out the small opening in the clock's face. I slowly walked over to him as butterflies erupted in my stomach. Would he listen to me? Listen to my words...

"S-Shin," his name suddenly paused for a bit as he turned around and stared at me, "i-ichi..."

He didn't speak. I wasn't expecting him to either so I filled the silence between us: "I'm sorry! I'm an idiot magician who can't always say what he wants the way he means for them to come out... A-And I didn't mean for you to take my remarks as I regret giving up being Kaitou Kid... Or that I prefer your smaller body... Body aside," tears threatened to fall again as his eyes just stared at me, "I fell in love with your mind, which never changed from when you were Conan to when you're you! So please just kick a soccer ball at me. Right in the face and please forgive me and my stupid mouth."

Azure eyes didn't faze at all from my confession of guilt but then again, it was dark and I could barely see if there was a change anyways. With no words leaving his mouth, I spoke up again: "But then again, I could understand," pausing and lowering my head enough to hide my tears, "understand if you want to break things off with me... Who'd want to be with someone so stupid? Someone so-"

Something forced the words to become trapped in my mouth. Something warm. Something familiar. Something- "Me, baka" _Shinichi?_

I stared as he pulled away, wondering when he moved close to me and why I hadn't noticed; now that he was close I could see the swirling anguish in those azure eyes. Right as I was about to speak again to fill the silence, Shinichi did: "I'm sorry too, Kaito. Like you I'm just an idiot. A hormonal deduction idiot, who can't control his emotions at times like this. I knew you hadn't meant it like that but I couldn't stop myself from acting the way I did. I won't kick a soccer ball at your head but I will expect you to make something warm for us since we're sorta drenched... I love you too, Kaito"

Warmth pressed against my cold, damp lips as he leaned back and this time I was ready; I crumpled his soaking black shirt in my hand as I pulled him closer sharing our already low-body heat with one another. I hate making him upset...

A

B

S

O

L

U

T

E

L

Y

hate it. Yet every time we make-up, I can't help myself in admitting I love the kisses that come after our arguments. And the more passionate kisses that follow later...

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: So how was it? This was sorta inspired by the song "Flowers for a Ghost" by Thriving Ivory~**

**&how is it possible that I have more motivation to write just random oneshot than finishing a soon-to-be finished fic O_o;;**


End file.
